Massive Trauma
by WrathofSchw4rtz
Summary: Anthony Jordan, a man with a dark past is sucked to sci fi universe he knows nothing of. This story takes you through the dark side of mass effect. Mostly OC with some from the game. Prologue will be set at T after that all M.


Prologue

_A freakin' jail cell. Thought I was done with jail. _I said to myself as I came around. I had a bit of a headache as I took in my surroundings. It had been some years since I had dealt with the system. Being in a jail cell brought back not to fond memories, memories of always having to watch my back and watching what I said.

I sat up on the bunk I was on. Looking around I found it was the only person in this two-man cell. It had a toilet or something I sure hoped was a toilet with a sink in it, another bunk and no window, almost your standard ten by six cell. I got up and headed for the sink. I began to think about the last thing I remembered while I pressed the only button on the sink hoping water would come out. I splashed water on my face. I took not I was wearing some sort of jumpsuit.

I remembered riding my bike home from work. It was dark, wet, and the traffic was heavy on a main street. I do remember being in the bike lane for sure, but what happen next was a little fuzzy. I felt an impact from behind and my bike starting to slip sideways. I do remember my face hitting the hood and everything went blank for a second before I found myself pinned between two cars. It wasn't long before I started losing consciousness again.

Next thing I knew I was fully awake and lying naked in a alley. _What a thing to wake up to. _I told myself. _Wake up naked from a accident and the first thing you thought was the driver that hit you had feared you dead and had dumped you in an ally._ I had come to and discovered myself covered in small cuts, a large amount of bruises, and a sprained ankle as I discovered standing up.

I went to go lay back down on the bunk that had a thin pad and began to massage my head hoping to relieve the headache. Remembering where the headache came from brought back the remainder of how I got here. Waking in the alley wasn't the topping on the cake. It was waking on a world full of aliens I couldn't put names to. There were aliens that looked like all those stories you heard from guys who got abducted. Another that looked like a bird and raptor and than another that was blue with tentacles and boobs. I saw no humans. I heard someone or something yell. I looked to the source to find a bird alien coming at me. The alien was way taller than me. Something in my head told me to run but the shock of being on an alien world kept my feet planted. All I could do is stare at the alien coming right at me, next thing I knew was tackled by another alien and the alien who yelled kicked me in the head. Than I woke up here in the cell.

_My day is sure peachy. _I thought to myself. Getting up from the bunk I went to door and looked on the small window. All I could see was a blank white wall across my cell going in both directions. I sat back down on the bunk and began to think about my past and jail cells.

As a teenage youth I had gotten in trouble with the law. At fourteen I my law breaking got me taken away from my family and put in juvenile hall. I spent three and a half months inside going through court and sentencing. If I had been adult I could have posted bail and waited out my court cases from home but juvenile offenders don't have those rights accorded adults. Well that's how it was fourteen years ago. Now I was caught doing what I did now all would have gotten was a slap on the wrist, brought home, and my parents given a heavy fine for my stupidity.

The time a spent inside for I was released was a wake up call with a heavy dose of reality. There were things I learned right of the bat and things I learned the hard way. I learned you have no friends in jail. People in jail might say they have homies and you have his back but the reality is no one is your friend. They are associates, you are all by yourself. The guards, peace officers, or whatever that certain state calls them are not your friends. Their job is keep you locked up and from you killing other people. You are their paycheck and job security.

I went and sat on the bunk again. Not much else to do and just stare at the walls.

XXXXX

Several hours had past by my guess. Still no one had come to my cell to explain why I was here, why I was on an alien planet, or this was some sort of dream and I was sitting in some county jail detox cell. The detox cell I highly doubt being that I hardly drink and when I do I don't do the hard stuff.

I heard a faint rhythmic sound approaching. I got up from the bunk and went to the door. I put my ear to the window. Almost as clear as day I could hear multiple sets of footsteps. My first reaction would have been to call out asking what the hell I was doing in here, I quickly stopped. A noncompliant prisoner would be dealt with harshly. _Play it cool. _I told myself.

As the footsteps got closer I backed away from the door to about halfway into the cell. I then got my first glimpse of my jailers, aliens. _I'm on an alien world. What the hell am I suppose to do. What laws did I break, I have to be the first alien of my species here. In that case shouldn't I be in some sort of lab._ This conflict raged in my head but I kept my body language cool. Spending time inside helped me learn to keep my cool. Almost any emotion besides anger was considered weakness. After getting out and living in the public again I was able to show other emotion again and not have to fear someone taking advantage. My fiancé had been a big help with that.

That's when it hit me. My fiancé, if I was on an alien world she has to be worried sick about me. My thoughts of my fiancé were cut short as my cell door opened. Outside my cell stood two types of alien, two birds and one blue. The birds were armed and pointing what were most likely guns at me. The blue had some sort of orange hologram covering one of her hands.

The blue spoke in some foreign language that had a nice flow to it. When she stopped speaking, a monotone voice came out of the device she was wearing.

"Turn around get on your knees and hands behind your back."

_Standard prisoner escort procedure._ I said in my head. Turning around I got my knees and put my hands behind my back. Seconds later I felt some sort of cuffs put on my wrists and was yanked to my feet. I was turned around and roughly escorted out of the cell. I saw that the two birds had cuffed, grabbed me by both arms, escorted or should I say dragged me out of the cell.

I tried to take in my surroundings as I was forced marched down a hallway full of cells. Both birds towered over me and blocked most of my view to my sides. At 5'8" the two birds probably stood more than a foot above me. The blue looked a bit smaller but it was hard to tell since she was behind me. Thinking about the blue aliens I realized all the blues I remember seeing looked female. I filed away that thought when I was brought into a large room that closely resembled a courtroom. The room was filled with other races of aliens. I was still the only human. I was put in a seat next to alien that had those big eyes. This particular alien was definitely shorter than me by a couple inches as he or she looked up at me and started muttering to me in clicks, burbles, and other sounds. Ignoring the little toad I looked around. There were other prisoners here since all our jumpsuits were identical and we were cuffs. I looked to the raise desk in the room. It was empty but it was obvious that a judge sat there.

The noise in the room came to halt when a blue sat at the raised desk. It wasn't long before a prisoner was brought up in front of the judge. Over what felt like an hour prisoners, or convicts being more accurate, were either sentenced or charged. Hard to tell when no body bothered to have a translator running. Finally it was my turn, I was picked out of the chair and brought in front of the judge. I was surprised when the judge spoke full slightly accented English.

"Human, due to the current situation with the humans all military personnel like your self will be sent to holding camp. The location I can't disclose to you."

_Wait a sec, military, I'm just a civilian._ "I'm not military!" I spoke.

"Are you a slave then?"

"No I'm just a civilian."

"Than how did you end up here? The only humans that would be on this side of the DMZ are either soldiers who were left or slaves taken by the batarians."

"The last thing I remember was being hit by a car riding my bicycle home from work. I woke up in an alley completely naked. And I hate to say this but also humans have only been to our moon."

The next question out the judge's mouth I should have guessed coming. When I heard humans and DMZ it was obvious that I was not in my time anymore. If, a BIG if, the human government in my time was covering up the fact they had left the solar system and were actively at war with aliens.

"What was the last date you remember?"

"March 2014, somewhere in there." I responded.

I could tell the judge was in thought but than I realized who was going to believe me.

"As convincing as that was, I'm sorry but I don't believe you. You don't have the markings of a slave and I must send you to the holding camp for military personnel."

The judge got up and left the room. So I was escorted out the room and back down the same corridors to my vacant cell. Sometime later I was back at my cell but when they opened it I found I had a cellmate, a black male human. The cuffs were removed, I was shoved in the room, and the door shut behind me. The man in front of me looked over my shoulder. By the looks of it he was waiting for the jailers to leave.

"What unit you with?" The man asked me.

I figured my story of getting hit by a car and waking here wouldn't fly.

"I'm just a civilian. Was kidnapped and dumped on this world. Whatever drug was used on me to take me down knocked me out good. Next thing I know I wake up naked on this planet covered in bruises and cuts." I respond. "I'm just a student with a job."

"Well whoever took you decided not to hold on to you. Do you where you are?"

"No, all I know is I'm on an alien world." _And I do not know what is going on in the galaxy._

"Illium, an asari held world."

Illium and asari tickled the back on my mind. Those words seemed familiar to me.

"By the lack of response I assume either your shocked to find your self all the way out here or you don't know what I'm talking about."

I had a funny feeling this guy was going to see right through me so I took a shot.

"The truth is the last thing I remember was coming home on my bicycle from work on a rainy night and getting hit by an out of control car. The next thing I know I wake up naked in an alley and the last date I remember was March 2014." I said.

I just looked at the man seeing how he would react. All he did was look into my eyes like he was looking into my soul.

"You're a long way from home, It's 2161. I guess I better introduce myself. First

Lieutenant David Anderson Systems Alliance Marine or was and you are?"

"Anthony Jordan. I have a third name but I just go by the first two. Just call me Tony."

Wasn't my real name but getting your name legally changed was a hassle.

"Could you fill me in on what the hell is happening?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story might want to sit down."

For the next hour David explained to me what had happened since 2014. Discovering alien ruins on Mars that lead humanity to the stars. Discovering a mass relay in the solar system and colonizing planets. Than how colonization and exploration came to a halt when a peaceful first contact was made with the asari. David filled me on the different races of the galaxy. He than filled me in on the war.

"It had been about two years since we made contact with the asari. We were on friendly terms with the three main races of the galaxy. We managed to help solve some major conflicts. The salarians and asari felt it was time that we joined the council. Of course some of the other races like the volus were a little ticked since they had waited years. At the ceremony for induction all went to hell. The Marines assigned to the soon to be councilor that were acting as a honor guard opened fire on the crowd. The details on why they fired were sketchy but I remember the names of the ones you were confirmed dead, the Vakarian family, Liara, T'Soni and her mother Matriarch Benezia, and Dalatrass Mordin. There were other dead people but those names held meaning to the people of the Council."

All those names he mentioned tickled my mind again like David's name.

"Soon after the Alliance went on high alert and the Council was pissed. Situation escalated when Council spectre's and completely random civilians were getting killed by human hit squads. First one of the Council's top spectre Saren Arterius than spectre Tela Vasir. Than most of Dalatrass Jondum clan was wiped out. The quarian migrant fleet was attacked but was unsuccessful and than a huge bounty was put out for a justicar and krogan. With each of the incidents humanity's relations with the Council became strained. The attacked had not been sanctioned by the Alliance from what I know. But the theft of a prothean beacon from Thessia, which resulted in the deaths of hundreds of asari and the destruction of their most holy place, was the tipping point. Both the Council and the Alliance fleet had a stand off a couple relay jumps away from Earth."

While listening it sounded like a lot of the people who were murdered weren't random but specific targets. All those names still tickled my mind.

"I was there in the Alliance fleet sitting in a breeching pod waiting for the go ahead. That's when it happened. I lost a good friend that day. Steven Hackett was an XO on the SSV _Texas_ when his ship blew up. The Alliance opened fire and the war was on. Much of time for me was spent boarding ship after ship. The Council took heavy losses and retreated. As I sat waiting on a taken ship an attempt on my life was made by one of my fellow Marines. When I killed him right than the pieces fell in place. I had had a suspicion that all these random killings weren't random. They were targets for a reason. I went to report the dead marine when my squad turned on me. I barely made it to the hanger on the ship and took a shuttle. I landed on the nearest planet and made myself disappear. I was lucky that my parents were dead, no relatives, and no wife. No baggage to worry about while I was on the run. I ran to Omega hoping to disappear amongst the dregs of the galaxy. From there I watch the Alliance and the Council battle it out. A year into the war the Alliance did the unthinkable. They resorted to the untapped Nuclear arsenal. They nuked Macedyn and Rocam, billions of Turians dead. The war came to a halt for some reason. The Alliance retreated behind their main relay and a DMZ was created. No body came in or out of human space. Since than the only humans outside our space were captured military, slaves, and people who had left human space before everything went down. Me, I tried to make a living and the pursuit of the credit lead me here to Illium where I found out the hard way humans are not suppose to be here."

_Wow. Humans are not well liked. Nuking two planets._

"You know anything about a holding camp."

David winced. "That's the official word. The camp is on a prison planet. I don't here good things about that place. In a galaxy filled with trillions the Council needed a solution put all the criminals. They picked a planet that was once a krogan planet. The planet has the Eclipse mercs watching it. No guards on the planet. Your on your own once you set foot on the planet."

From there David and I talked about ourselves. I filled him in on my past. I would have left the part about my jail time but I had figured now it was now about actual race and not the color of your skin anymore. I had a feeling David had my back. But the prospect of going to a prison where it's every man for himself did not sit well.

XXXXX

It took a couple days before David and I were fished from our cell and put in full cuffs, wrists and ankles. The follow nights after my first talk with David, I could hardly sleep. All I could think about was my fiancé and the prison I was going to. For I know I had somehow come to the future and my fiancé was long since dead. Than the fact I had appeared in a time when humans were hated and I was going to a prison where from what it sounded like no one came out of. David and I were escorted back through corridors to a garage where a flying prisoner transport bus was waiting. Inside were more aliens but one more human, the human looked beat up. I was directed to an empty seat made for two people and secured to it. David was put farther back from me. In the next twenty minutes more convicts were loaded and the passenger department secured with one armed turian guarding us behind a steel cage.

There were no windows but I could tell the transport lifted off and began to fly. I looked around at the other convicts. Most of the turians were looking at David, the other human, or I. All with faces that I could tell if they were loose we humans would be on the receiving end of a beat down or worse. I looked straight forward and stared at the back of a salarians head hoping the flight would be quick. A short time later my wish came true with something colliding with the transport.

The front third of the transport was sheared off taking who ever was driving and the turian in the cage with it. That was what I saw before I was yanked around by my wrists ankles. Prison transport vehicles for convicts didn't have seat beats. The chains that you're secured in are your seatbelt. My wrists and ankles protested in pain as my full body weight was thrown around. I ended up on the floor before the felt the rest of the transport in freefall. Wind whipped through the compartment as the remaining part of the transport picked up speed. I began to lift off the ground but I was airborne for a couple seconds when the transport hit something hard and came to a complete stop. I was lucky that I slammed into the seat in front of me, the transport than fell flat on its bottom. My body was screaming out in pain from the abuse it had received when it hit the floor. With the limited range my hands could move I checked my body. I had several sore spots but nothing was broken. That's when I heard the steps on metal and muffled voices. I crawled my way to aisle.

Right than I saw humans in armor. The one in front saw me and pointed at me. The human behind moved around him and came over to me. I was still rattled from the crash to say anything as the human began to cut at the chains. I saw a two other armored figures move around. My guess was they were going after David and the other human. Once the man cut me free he grabbed under the arms and started to drag me out. I grumbled in pain as I was dragged out of the transport. Soon David and the other human were brought out. The look in David's eyes caught my attention. It was the look of dread. I was caught off guard by what happened next.

The armored humans pulled out guns and fired into the remains of the transport. I heard screams of pain and death. Once there were no more screams the men stopped firing. That's when David spoke up.

"Your Cerberus. I wondered how long it would take you to hunt me down."

I remembered David saying that name once or twice in the time we talked. One of the armored men came forward with an arm raised. A hologram appeared and mans head took form.

"Sir, are these the targets?"

"Yes terminate the other two and bring me the last."

The hologram blinked out and the man pulled at pistol out. I thought right than I was going to die. The man than put a bullet between David's eyes and than the other human that was lucky to be unconscious. I looked back at David's lifeless body. All I could think was why was I chosen to live? Why do they want me? The shock began to set in as I had just witnessed someone getting killed. It was a whole other thing than watching the videos coming out of the Middle East on the internet.

I was picked up roughly still in chains. My shock at seeing two people die prevented me from doing anything. I remained like this for a couple seconds when something clicked. I section a book a read somewhere about kidnapping situations. For all I knew these men were not friendly. It was my job to get away from these guys. I began to look around. It was obvious as being taken to another vehicle. These guys were armed to the teeth so trying to escape no was out of the picture. I looked to the guy on my right in time to have my face splattered with the remnants of his head. The other guy holding me let go to go for his gun. I figured this was my opportunity as gunshots rang out and my captures opened fire. Running in chains is next near to impossible but having been in them numerous times I began to skip.

I began to skip out of the situation. None of the armored men pursued me as I headed to an alley. I began to wonder as I approached the alley why I wasn't being shot at. Of course I spoke too soon as I felt a sharp pain go through my right leg. I fought the pain as I entered the alley. Each time my right leg hit the ground the pain got worse. I saw light at the end of the alley and I continued to skip but I didn't make it far when the pain became too much and I crumpled to the ground. Seeing a dumpster nearby I began to crawl to it. Once behind it I looked down at my right leg. Pulling up the pants leg I saw the wound. The bullet or whatever had gone completely through. It wasn't bleeding heavily so I figured the bullet hadn't hit the artery. That's when everything went black.

XXXXX

A human female, krogan, and asari stood over the bodies of the Cerberus agents. The human female in particular was standing over the deceased David Anderson.

"Anderson, I'm sorry I was too late."

The asari came over and put a hand on the human's shoulder.

"We must go Shepard, before the authorities get here. There is nothing we can do here."

Shepard got up, wiped the tears from her face and looked over to the Krogan.

"Wrex were you able to find the guy Cerberus was hauling away?"

"Followed the blood trail. He didn't make far down the alley. Found a small pool of blood and a pipe. There was a lingering scent of a batarian."

"Shit. Lets get out of here."

XXXXX

A/N: I spent months writing out the plot for this story but this story has been nearly a decade in the making. At age 18 I never heard of fan fiction and I thought writing these kinds of stories were illegal. I wrote and wrote for months and than one day I stopped. The notebooks which my story was writing were shoved in a book and didn't see the light of day til several months ago as I was writing Crescendo and To Survive: Extinction. I spent the next couple week going over what I had written. I than decided to rewrite the story. I shared the story with my now fiancé and she pitched in some ideas. The plot had a major overhaul and a lot of changes were made. But one core part of the story is still there. The main character Anthony had to be redone. The original Anthony was a fan power fantasy, no flaws, all-powerful, that sort of thing. With the help of a friend and my fiancé I was able to create a character who has flaws, has been shaped by what life has dealt him, and has a history. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
